The invention relates to an apparatus and method for splicing rope, in particular to form splices in single hollow braid ropes or dual braid ropes fabricated from synthetic fibers and as used extensively in the marine industry.
The marine industry uses synthetic ropes extensively, which ropes are typically fabricated from polypropylene fibers for light duty, or from nylon fibers for heavier duty. Two main types of ropes are used, namely, laid ropes and braid ropes. Laid ropes are not discussed further. Braid ropes are available as single hollow braid ropes or dual braid ropes having a hollow cover enclosing a hollow core. In both types of braid ropes, the braid can be relatively loose which permits the rope to flatten somewhat when passing over a sheave or edge. The rope is made from bundles of strands or fibers which are braided together to form a generally cylindrical sheath, or two concentric cylindrical sheathes
Two main types of splices are an eye splice which forms a closed loop or an eye at the end of a length of rope, and a marriage splice, which joins two ends of ropes together. It is known to form either of these types of splices using a fid, which functions as a needle to draw one portion of the rope through an adjacent portion of the rope. There are many difficulties associated with using fids, the main difficulties being in joining the rope to the fid itself, and forcing the fid through the rope. The rope is joined to the fid by whipping with a fine thread or by using an adhesive tape. This-can be time-consuming and frustrating, particularly when the ends of the strands are frayed and also require to be constrained by the thread or tape. Furthermore, because rope is used in many different sizes, and a particular size of fid can accommodate only a relatively narrow range of rope sizes, many different sizes of fids are necessary. Consequently, to splice a wide range of ropes, a kit comprising a wide range of fid sizes is required. When a portion of the prior art rope has been secured to the fid, the fid and its associated length of rope is forced between strands of a remaining portion of rope or another rope, commonly using a pushing tool to assist in penetrating the strands to push the fid into the rope. The fid is followed by the rope which can then be pulled to pass between the strands. With older heavier ropes, considerable force can be required to push the fid between the strands. Using a conventional fid requires some considerable skill and splicing a rope using such apparatus is time-consuming especially when splicing old, heavily used ropes in which the fibers can be very stiff. One method of forming an eye splice in a double braid line is described and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,750 issued to McGrew. Other types of fids have been employed to produce similar splices.